1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for storing energy produced by wind energy generators. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for using energy produced by wind energy generators. More particularly, the present invention relates to the action of gravity and the flowing of fluid for the storage of energy during non-peak wind conditions.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Wind energy is a prime source of non-polluting renewable energy that is available to the world population. Typically, wind turbines operate by the rotation of propellers and/or blades as caused by the action of wind blowing thereacross. As wind blows at a given velocity, the blades of the turbine rotate so as to rotate a shaft of a generator so as to generate electricity. The amount of electricity generated depends upon the strength of the wind that is blowing across the blades.
One of the main problems with wind energy as a resource for the production of electricity is that wind is not constant. When wind blows below a certain velocity, the blades do not rotate and no energy is be generated. This is particularly the case at nighttime hours when the wind is not blowing. As a result, it is possible that no energy is produced during non-peak hours even though demand for energy still exists during non-peak hours. Thus, there is a need to be able to effectively store at least some of the energy that is produced during peak conditions for use during non-peak conditions.
In order to have an effective wind energy storage apparatus, it is important that the storing of electricity not require more energy than was produced by the wind energy generator during peak operating conditions. It is possible to use batteries for storing energy. Unfortunately, batteries are costly and can be extremely heavy for the amounts of energy needed to be stored for use during non-peak hours. Moreover, batteries lose their ability to adequately recharge over time and must be replaced, which adds to the cost of using batteries for the present goal. As such, a need has developed in order to produce a system whereby wind energy can be cheaply stored during peak wind conditions for use during non-peak wind conditions.
In the past, various U.S. patents have issued relating to the use of fluids for the storage of wind energy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 512,352, issued on Jan. 9, 1894 to Zwiebel, discloses a wind mill attached to a pair of bucket elevators. When wind blows, the windmill turns one of the bucket elevators so as to lift sand from a lower compartment to an upper compartment. When the windmill does not turn, a chute is opened so as to allow sand from the upper compartment to travel into the buckets of the other bucket elevator so as to cause the buckets to return the sand to the lower compartment. The turning of the other bucket elevator by the weight of the falling sand creates work for use while the windmill is not turning.
U.S. Pat. No. 124,843, issued on Mar. 19, 1872 to Millard, discloses a hydraulic motor that has pulleys, a continuous chain wrapped around the pulleys, buckets attached along the length of the continuous chain, a first tube in which the buckets travel downwardly through as they are filled with water, and a second tube fluidly connected to the first tube so as to supply the buckets within the first tube with water. The continuous chain contracts upon a decrease in temperature and expands upon an increase in temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,719, issued May 1, 1979 to Boots, discloses a water motor that has an endless series of buckets arranged for movement about a generally rectangular path of travel to present an uppermost, horizontal, loading flight whereby each bucket may be completely filled with water from an overlying basin prior to its descent along a vertical power flight of the motor. The buckets are pivotally supported for free swinging movement. A trip mechanism adjacent the lowermost end of the power flight individually empties the buckets at the end of their descent. A water outlet in the overlying basin extends longitudinally along the full length of the loading flight and has a baffle for controlling the flow of water to the buckets. A pair of endless roller chains secured at opposite ends of the respective buckets are operably coupled with an output shaft for powered rotation of the latter in response to movement of the buckets along their rectangular path of travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,755, issued on Mar. 23, 1976 to Gentile, discloses an apparatus for transmitting torque to a load. The apparatus includes a pair of pulleys vertically spaced apart by a great distance for movably mounting a long endless belt in a substantially vertical disposition so as to move the belt freely in a closed loop path. Spaced-apart arm devices connect to and extend from the belt. Weights are carried by the arm devices. The weights and the arm devices are arranged in pairs. Each one of the pairs provides a larger moment acting through the belt on at least one of the pulleys when falling vertically downwardly under the force of gravity. Conversely, each of the pairs provides a relatively smaller opposing moment acting through the belt on at least one of the pulleys when being pulled vertically upwardly by the belt. The torque is transmitted from at least one of the pulleys for driving the load.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,312, issued on May 18, 1999 to Liou, discloses a system for generating electricity by gravity. The system includes tanks mounted on a circulating device. When the tanks receive a working medium descending from a higher place by gravity, the circulating device is driven to circulate along a guiding device so as to drive a working shaft of a generator for generating electricity. A transmission mechanism is added between the circulating device and the working shaft to increase the rotational speed of the working shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,211, issued on Jul. 12, 1988 to Kristensen, discloses a machine for generating electricity that has housing, a hub shaft positioned within the housing, blades connected to a front of the hub shaft, and a gear box positioned immediately behind the hub shaft. The housing is specially formed with a tapered part and a cylindrical part. The body has a front end that faces upwind. Bolt holes and flanges are positioned for optimum energy generation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,059, issued on May 6, 1980 to Feder, discloses an arrangement of constructed elements used for the conversion of fluctuating natural energy and generation of constant rotary speed of a power-producing machine or motor, electric or otherwise, by way of free-falling masses in the place of commonly used regulators or governors. With this arrangement, the invention realizes a transmission for which, in contrast to known transmissions, the output speed is constant regardless of the input speed so long as the input torque is equal to or greater than the output torque.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,228, issued on Dec. 30, 1969 to B. Kriegel, discloses a power generating apparatus in which water is allowed to fall from an elevated position to a lower position for the movement of a piston associated with the generation of energy. A suitable pump is connected thereto so as to cause the liquid to rise after fallen by gravity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,427, issued on Jun. 26, 1979 to H. O. Wiedemann, discloses an apparatus for utilizing natural energies. The energy extracting and storing equipment is installed in a floating vessel or raft. The energy storing equipment includes flywheel-type roller or cylinders driven by electric motors energized by electric generators which, in turn, receive the energy from the energy extracting equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,608, issued on Jun. 10, 1980 to T. J. Bell, discloses a natural energy conversion, storage and electricity generation system. The natural energy is utilized to pressurize hydraulic fluid. The hydraulic fluid is temporarily stored within the high pressure storage tanks to be utilized in the production of electricity. Excess electricity which is generated by hydroelectric devices by the pressurized hydraulic fluid is utilized to pressurize additional hydraulic fluid. The additional hydraulic fluid is then supplied to the high pressure storage tanks to be used at a later time for the production of electricity. The high pressure storage tanks are initially charged with a compressible fluid which is compressed by the pressurized hydraulic fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,475, issued on Mar. 23, 1982 to R. Grub, discloses a hydro-electric generating arrangement which includes a container that is situated below the upper level of a body of water and has an inlet and an outlet. The water from the body of water is admitted into the receiving space bounded by the container through the inlet, and drives a turbine. The water is pumped out of the receiving space through an outlet by energy derived by the force of wind or by excess electric energy derived from an electric distribution network during off-peak periods.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,424, issued on Jan. 22, 1985 to B. Jost, discloses a plant for the utilization of wind and waves. Fluid flow engines utilize both wind energy and wave energy for generating power therefrom. Each engine includes blades for making use of the energy of the wind. The engines operate a common turbogenerator. A low-loss power transmission is provided for transmitting power generated by the engines to the turbogenerator. This low-loss power transmission includes a pressure vessel adapted to store water under pressure to drive the turbogenerator, a conduit to pass the water under pressure to the vessel, and a pump driven by the engines to draw in the water from a water source and to deliver it through the conduit to the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,977, issued on May 7, 1985 to C. W. Bowen, discloses a water lift system that includes a vacuum pump attached to the top of an enclosed tank situated above a lower liquid level. A vacuum pump is utilized sequentially to draw liquid from the lower level and thereafter drain the tank for use in a low head turbine generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,600, issued on Aug. 8, 2000 to T. Pflanz, discloses a maritime power plant system with processes for storing, producing and consuming regenerative energy. The regenerative energy sources are ocean water, ocean waves, wind and solar radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,347, issued on Mar. 19, 2000 to A. M. Wolf, discloses a siphon hydroelectric generator for generating hydroelectric power from a water source by lift water from a relatively low position to a second relatively raised position. The water is moved in a generally upward direction stepwise from a lowermost tier to an uppermost tier in a plurality of stacked tiers. The water from the water source is initially upwardly siphoned to the lowermost tier. The water from the uppermost tier is channeled down to turn a turbine-driven generator to produce electrical power.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,794, issued on Jul. 16, 2002 to T. D. Cao, discloses a hydropower conversion system for circulation of water between a delivering reservoir and a receiving reservoir through hydro-turbines, pumps and backup reservoirs. Water in the delivering reservoirs maintained at a constant functioning level by an adjusting valve linked with a valve control mechanism to adjust the opening and closing ofpassages conducting water flowing from the back-up reservoir into the delivering reservoirs. Outlets allow excess water to flow out of the back-up reservoir back down to the receiving reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,643, issued on Jul. 27, 2004 to H. F. Christensen, discloses a wind and wave energy plant that includes a windmill with a rotor and a wave actuated water pump that can drive a turbine whose output shaft is connected with an electric generator. The windmill includes a tubular mill tower which is firmly anchored to the seabed and encloses a storage tank between the sea surface and the mill rotor. The tank is filled with water by means of a pump by way of a non-return valve. The water is then lead to the turbine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that effectively stores wind energy during peak wind conditions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus whereby the energy generating rotor of the wind energy generator can be rotated in the absence of wind.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wind energy generator that utilizes gravity and the action caused by fluid weight transfer for the conversion of potential energy to electrical energy.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that can operate as a closed loop system for the transport of liquids and for the storage of energy.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the reading of the attached specification and appended claims.